Ed Unleashed
by ProtoZero136
Summary: An EEnE/LU crossover. After our three Eds are struck by a meteor holding some sort of rare energy crystal, they are sent to the 28th century and are given powers in the process. To get back home, all three must live with the Loonatics for some period of time, and the story begin from there...
1. Fragment from the Future

It was a cool summer night at a small cul-de-sac of Rathink Avenue. Small and distant stars shining on the dark, blueish night sky like embroidered white jewels on a dress. As opposed to blazing heat heating everything during a usual summer day, cool Canadian breeze blows through the air, cooling things down.

At this time, mostly everyone had already got their dinners and are spending time in the night like hanging out with friends along with a variety of activities. But for a certain group of three boys, they have just finished their kind of activity: Building a scam.

About this group of three boys, it consist of: A tall and strong but unintelligent boy named Ed who acts as the powerhouse, an intelligent but scrawny and weak boy named Edd who acts as the brain. And finally, a short but also short-tempered boy named Eddy acts as the de facto leader of the group.

This group of boys works together for a single purpose: To scam other kids out of their money to get their favorite treat. The precious Jawbreaker. However, they usually fail at this task and sometimes had conflicts with each other. Nonetheless, they still go on doing scams until they reach their goal.

And tonight, they have finished building a scam. Using materials gathered from a local junkyard, they effectively turn trash into values. They made a spa and sauna scam named the "Chez-la-sweat". The scam was named after a previous one, after it was destroyed involving an accident with Ed, who was being used as a towel post at that time.

After they have finished building the scams, they decided to call it a night and will bring the other kids over to scam them tomorrow. Now, they are now lying on a clear grounds where they had constructed the scam.

"Summer is just great. No school, no homeworks and no detentions!" Eddy remarked. "It's just all about scamming!"

"Oh please, Eddy. Would you mind stop thinking about your greeds for a minutes?" Edd replied. "Take a look at the night sky and see how nature gave us fantastic gift and famed astronomers astounding discoveries? Like the Solar System, the stars and-"

"Yeah yeah whatever Double D." Eddy interrupted, obviously not interested in astronomy topic.

"Oh oh! What about UFO's and doomsday meteors Double D?" Ed asked, getting excited. He has an interest in old monster movies and love to reference them at some cases.

"My apologize Ed, today scientists haven't proved the existence of UFO or aliens." Edd answered. "And about meteors, some of them had been discovered but had not yet reported to collide with our planet."

"Aw...I wish can see those.." Ed said, disappointed.

Right at the moment Ed mentioned the word 'meteor', one is drifting through the night sky, entering the Earth's atmosphere and proceed to crash at whatever location it chooses, never caring about how much damage it will do.

"Hey..did you see that?" Eddy exclaimed upon getting back up, he had seen something in the sky.

"What is it Eddy?" Edd asked, looking after him.

"METEOR!" Ed shouted as he gets up and jumped excitingly.

"What a discovery of a great astronomical event!" Edd commented excitingly. "If only we have a telescope, it would have been an amazing experience to take a closer look at it."

"OH OH! It's heading toward us!" Ed shouted again as the meteor is seen heading toward them, flashing in a bright blue light. "It must be the Glukorians's Weapon X from Planet 88!"

"It's heading toward us!?" Edd exclaimed in shock, he didn't expect this great discovery would be a threat to their lives.

"We can't leave here, my scam would be ruined!" Eddy said, his greed is much more dominant than him.

"But Eddy, our lives are more important than the scam right now!" Edd argued back to Eddy.

"Quick! We must reach the the bomb shelter and warn the Central Command!" Ed said as he  
immediately grab Edd and Eddy and started an attempt to run away before the meteor makes impact against the ground.

But it was already too late.

Time seems to have slow down for the Eds as the meteor touched the ground with great force. It knocks off its axis and nova, burning off any grass and trees within its range. Eddy, upon looking back, is also horrified by the destruction of his newly-built scam.

Edd tries to urge Ed to run faster and warn him about the incoming blast, but his sentences seems to be slowing down, so as Ed's movement.

The nova eventually engulf the three before flashing in blue again.

This is the night where the Eds disappear from the cul-de-sac.

But this will also be the night of their new adventure.


	2. Arrival, Misunderstanding and Capture

Darkness. It's the first thing Eddy sees in front of him, a black untouchable veil covering his eyes. As a natural response, he tries to open them to see where he is right now. But instead, his heavy eyelids stubbornly snapped shut. He goes for another try, but he still gets the same result.

Finally, after giving it a final shot, his eyes opened and he blinked a little, before looking around to see where he is.

The place is dark. It was some kind of living room, with a couch, a wide-screened TV, a coffee table. Obviously, Eddy couldn't see most of the color because of the dominance of the color black in the area.

He also sees his friend. Ed is lying on the couch, while Edd is lying near the coffee table.

"Hey Sockhead! Sockhead, wake up!" Eddy yelled at his hatted friend as he approached him and knelt down, shaking at his shoulder.

"Eddy, what happened?" Edd asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head and look around. "Where are we?"

"I dreamed of three chickens flying through the columns of space and time, guys!" Ed exclaimed as he sat up instantly.

"I don't know." Eddy simply answered as he squinted his eyes. "This doesn't look like my house, or maybe you guys."

"Hold on, gentlemen. Let me find the switch." Edd said to his two friends, before looking for the light switch.

He approached a wall and touched it, hoping to find a switch on it lying somewhere. He found it, it was near the front door. Unexpectedly, when he is about to flip it up, the door suddenly swung open and he could feel someone else's finger on his own. Upon contact, he and the unknown person's finger quickly pull back instinctively.

The Eds were shocked, well except for Ed, to see a middle-aged woman and man standing at the door, both shocked as well.

"Hello citizens, my name is Ed!" Ed greeted in his usual idiot way.

"We've got home intruders!" The woman cried out, mistakenly believing that the Eds were thieves busting into her and her husband's home to steal their goods.

Without hesitation, the man immediately pulled out his futuristic looking cell-phone device and began calling the law enforcement to capture the three boys.

"Oh no! What are we going to do!?" Edd cried out.

"RUN!" Eddy commanded his friends as they all run in an attempt to escape and hide from the cops.

Ed, Edd and Eddy all rushed to the kitchen. The backdoor is locked, but thanks to Ed, he inadvertently charges it down with his brute strength and dislodged it from the place where it used to be. And then a wooden fence came out of the blue, Eddy promptly vaults over it, and Ed comically squeezes himself through a hole on it. And finally, Edd attempts to jump over it but fail and hitting himself in his vulnerable place, but his two friends help pull him over it.

As the Eds ran and passed over several obstacles, they begin to feel exhausted as the sounds of police siren drawing closer to them.

"Stop running, robbers!" The sound of a policeman yelled through a megaphone. "It only makes things harder for you. We will make it easier if you are willing to comply with our request to surrender!"

"In your dream!" Eddy talked back as a response while running, refusing to give up.

"Eddy! It's no use running anymore!" Edd said to Eddy. "Perhaps we should stop and comply with their requests!"

"Are you crazy Sockhead, I would rather go free than staying in- WAHH!"

Eddy, Ed and Edd are zapped by three blue particle beams. They floated into the air as medium-sized energy cubes trap them in it.

"They have trapped us in the Cubes of Insanity!" Ed yelled out as he tries to get himself out. But the cube is a force field, throwing him back and creating a lump on his head upon impact, stunning him.

"You little punks are asking for it." A police officer said, who is wearing police uniform that are more futuristic looking and with an electronic arm-device on his left-forearm. "I might as well as introducing you to the Cap-Cubes, portable and easy to use when capturing little thieves like you."

He then punches a few buttons on the device. The blue energy lines linked to three cubes confining the three Eds slowly pull them to the police van.

"Sir, this is a misunderstanding!" Edd cried out.

"Yeah! We didn't bust into those old guys house to steal stuffs!" Eddy continued. "We didn't even know what's going on!"

"Eddy, you are right!" Ed added in. "Huh, it's right or wrong to break into people's house without knowing anything?"

"We aren't hearing those lies, boys." A fat police officer said while gorging himself on a doughnut. "Now now it won't hurt when you stay at the police station for a couple of weeks."

The slender police officer puts three handcuffs into the cubes. As a result, the cuffs appear around the Eds's wrists, locking their hands together as the law enforcer deactivates the cubes.

"Don't try to run away, kids." The police officer gave them an advice. "We once had a guy who got his wrists broken trying to escape, no joke."

Edd and Eddy were then escorted into the back of the van, but the big Ed resisted.

"NO! Ed hasn't done anything wrong!" Ed cried as he uses his legs to grip onto a fire hydrant as the two officers tried to pull him off. "You can't get me-OHH!"

Alas, they managed to pull even the strongest guy into the vehicle, before closing and locking the van's door, preventing them from escaping. The two then gets into the van, starting the engine as the hover car lifts itself up and hover away to the next destination. The Eds are all sitting in the back of the car, all feeling wrong from being caught by the police, while they haven't done anything wrong.


	3. Dangerous Situation

**Sorry for not having bold texts at the two last chapters as you may expected in other peoples' fanfics. I used to made the account, but then I was confused and left without saying a word, leaving myself an unwanted avatar too :( . I was still new to the Internet, but now, I am back and I know how to handle myself. **

**And then, the copyrights: I don't own any characters that belongs to EEnE and LU respectively, only some OCs I created for the story, the ones in this chapter are minor and will be forgotten soon. I will try to integrate them into some chapters if I can.**

* * *

It has been one, or perhaps, two hours since the Eds were arrested for "attempted theft" at the neighborhood. The sun is about to go down in any minutes, signifying the end of the dusk and the beginning of night. The van and two police cruisers is now travelling through a busy highway full of hover cars. Of course, even policemen have to wrestle with rush hour like everyone else.

The obese police officer groaned impatiently, tapping his sweaty hands on the steering wheel of the vehicle while his thin counterpart remains untethered as he reads a magazine. All three Eds are still sitting in the back, and instead of being kept separated by a cold steel wall and thin bars to see through, there is a wide blue energy barrier with the image of a badge on it. It reads "Acmetropolis Police". The barrier is designed to repel violent and strong criminals just encase, the barrier is obviously transparent, allowing officers to keep an eye on sly criminals to make sure they will not attempt an escape.

"This is the most abnormal day we've ever been in, Eddy." Edd said, being mostly down. He looks over to his handcuff. They were more different than the usual steel handcuff. To unlock them, instead of using a key, there's a gap for a keycard to slide over. The hat-wearing Ed is at the same time fascinated by the new technology, but fears for the worst.

"Yeah." The short Ed replied, before saying a line to himself. "Why not throw that fat as a pig guy in here instead?"

"Hey! I heard that!" The said obese police officer yelled, startling the Eds, and especially Eddy. "Don't you talk trash about me, boys. You are only twenty minutes away from bars, if not for this traffic jam."

The big cop's words made the air in the van deadened a little as the three boys stayed quiet, with only vehicle horn noises from outside blasting like mad, threatening to drive anyone nuts.

"Hey Paul, why don't you go easy on these kids?" The thin officer said. "They are sensitive."

"Nate, you have only been on the force for three weeks and you are still gentle and sweet as heck." The other cop said in a grumpy voice. "I have dealt with punks and spoiled youngsters before, they just wanted to get back out there and hurt peoples. They deserved to be disciplined."

"At least I still know what's right and wrong." Nathan said. "I don't think those kids had done anything bad."

"You think so huh? If a criminal does that, it's usually a mask to trick you." Paul replied. "Try talking to them then, I doubt you would get the taste of that-"

Nathan gets up from his passenger seat as he reaches his right arm through the barrier, which has the arm device. The barrier turn green with the image of a positive check mark on it, and then he proceed to go through the energy wall.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Nate." The fat police officer changed his going-to-speak line as he flips open a box of donut, taking one from it and started eating. The wait made him hungry.

The thin police pushed away his partner's words as he sat down next to Ed.

"It feels weird when some random police officer went to the back of this car to chat with some youngsters, does it?" Nathan asked the three. "Don't feel bad about what you had done, it's not quite serious I mean, people can get their stuffs back right? And don't worry about getting a life or death sentence too. Beside, I don't think you three did it."

"Why thank you for your words of encouragement Mr. Officer." Edd said to him.

"H-Hey it's no big deal." Nathan replied, before he felt his face wrinkling upon accidentally smelling Ed's signature foul body odor. "Dang, it is just me or does it smell like somebody didn't use a soap long time?"

"Soap!?" The word struck the feeling of dread into the big Ed, as he obviously dislikes that. Before he could react with fear and do anything else, Eddy quickly grabs him and dragged him to the position where he could sit next to the con-artist. Eddy could also be heard saying "Get over here lumpy."

"You have to forgive Ed, he is not accustomed to soap or other numerous kinds of objects." Edd explained to him.

"Oh, okay." Nathan replied, albeit feeling awkward about some kid who is afraid of soap. "So, while we are trying to get through this traffic jam, we should pass some time with some friendly talks. I will start first-"

The conversation between police and prisoners is interrupted when a holographic screen appeared in front of the car with an electronic beep sound. On the screen is a policeman, and in the background are a group of policemen, wearing some sort of high-tech exoskeleton, fighting off something with their plasma cannons and plasma miniguns, but to no avail. Desperation can be seen on the police's face.

"Attention all personnel! Milton Techton, a Class B Criminal had just escaped from Acmetropolis Prison! Do what you can to stop him before he could wreck things up with his new toy!"

The man then looks up before running away, along with the other suit-wearing officers as all their vehicles are flipped over and destroyed, static then replaced the image on the screen before the screen itself disappear.

"Roger!" One of the policeman in one of the cruiser said, who is an anthropomorphic German shepherd. "I will go ahead and stop him. The other will stay here and escort the van."

"Would you mind if I…speed things up a little?" A booming voice said sarcastically outside before a huge fist made of scrap metals swung down onto the highway, separating it into two halves and making the ground on the highway shake a little. Citizens started screaming and running away from the terror in front of their eyes, trying to find a safe place.

"Let's get the heck out of here! And leave those scums behind!" Paul said as he quickly scrambled out of his seat and opened the car door, running away with a box of donuts in his hands. The four other officers who are sitting in their police cruisers came out too, running from the imminent threat of a collapsing highway.

"What are we going to do?" Edd asked the cop, not knowing what to do next.

"We're DOOMED!" Ed exclaimed while panicking.

Nathan quickly reassures the three Eds before he tries to keep calm and took a quick survey of his surrounding: The back door is locked on the other side thanks to a digital keycard-operated lock, and the other way out is of course, obstructed by an energy barrier which only police personnel can pass through and not for the criminals, and in this case, the Eds themselves.

"Okay." Nathan said to himself as he took a deep breath, and spoke to the Eds. "Stay here. I will try get out to the back using the front. After that, I will open the door for you from there.

"Great. Now get going." Eddy replied to his proposal of a plan as he, Edd and Ed waited and watched, hoping the young policeman is quick enough so they wouldn't get killed.

Nathan passes through the energy barrier and got up to the front. He immediately head to the left side and opened the car door to get out. Just after the man got outside, Nathan witnessed a giant metallic foot, also constructed from scrap metals, kicking against one of the highway's pillar, thus also making the ground he stands shaking. To make the worse, abandoned vehicles started sliding off. And of course, the result is bad when things hit the ground hard.

"Hurry!" Edd cried out in distress as the van slowly slides off the angled surface.

Driven by his need to protect the three young adolescents, the young cop struggled against the turned ground and managed to slide through the digital slot on the van back door. It also makes a digital beep sound, confirming it its unlocked. Eddy proceeded to give the door a kick to open it. The trio jumped out of the van, and begin running with the young police officer. As the robotic behemoth delivered a last kick to the pillar, a large part of the highway was dragged by gravity and collapses to the ground, causing considerable damage to both roads and vehicles.

The four didn't make it to safety when the fall happened. But Nathan, Ed and Eddy barely made it by grabbing onto the ledge, Edd managed it too. However, his weak physique doesn't allow him to hold on for very long. His hands, which cannot even perform a certain physical task such as punching a punching bag, soon loosened as his right hand slipped off. The other three didn't have much time to pull him up when a huge fist swung down at their current location, causing the trio to back off while Edd involuntarily let go due to the shock.

"Double D!" Ed and Eddy cried out in unison at their falling friend, Nathan could only watches on with shocked silence at the sight.

Edd, emotionally terrified, started screaming and flailing his arms frantically in the air. He could not believe death has come to him so suddenly. He still has a long way to go, but why does it have to end with a splat on the ground he thought. His visions became slightly blurry as he tear up, holding fear and sadness formed in his eyes as he is about to have a very hard landing…

However, someone intervened and saved him from the gaping maw of Death.

A streak of black and yellow blur swooped in and caught the falling boy. Edd was extremely surprised at this sudden twist of fate. The descent is changed to an ascension as he felt himself going up, he looks down to see himself was being held by a pair of hands, outfitted with some sort of black and yellow forearm armor, there were some buttons and stuffs on that allow digital interaction, but the smart Ed couldn't examine them fully.

"'ey sport, ya okay?" A voice with thick Brooklyn accent asked him. He quickly turns to face the source of the voice, and felt both weird and shock at the same time to find out that the speaker wasn't a human, but rather an anthropomorphic rabbit with sapphire blue eyes, looking and waiting for an answer from him.

"Oh! Um.." Edd reacted with surprise and nervousness, along with some feeling of fascination. He couldn't believe that he is actually speaking with a non-human being. After getting past those emotions, he gave the rabbit an answer. "I am fine. Thank you uh…"

His sentence is brought to a sudden halt, he didn't know this lagomorphs' name.

"Just call me Ace!" The rabbit, now named Ace, introduced himself to the Ed.

"Very well then, thank you Ace." Edd replied as he finishes his last sentence.

Ace proceeded to land on the highway where Ed, Eddy and Nathan are standing and then put Edd down. After that, he gave the other a friendly wink before flying off to help his teammates fight against the gargantuan robot.

"Double D!" Ed cried out as he immediately ran out toward his friend and giving him a big bear hug. "You have been saved by the Buck Rabbit, the leader of the Animal-Vengers!"

"Ed, it's too tight…" Edd made out some words while being literally choked by the big Ed. "Please, put me…down."

"Okay." Ed replied as he let go of him.

"Actually, that guy is not the Animal-Vengers guy you are talking about." Nathan said to correct Ed's false words. "I don't know if you guys didn't know him and his gang, but I will tell you. He's part of the Loonatics."

"Loona-what?" Eddy asked.

"Basically, as you can see." Nathan said as he points to the Ace and his team fighting the robot. "They are super heroes who fight crime as usual. They are public heroes, not vigilantes who do justice secretly."

"Woah, way cool!" Ed exclaimed while watching the Loonatics battling the giant robot. It was getting bombarded by showers after showers of pink brain ray, orange globs and optic laser beam, along with the other types of attacks. It seems that the robot is about to lose, but it didn't…

Unpredictably, the cyber behemoth glow a dark gray color as it slammed its elbow down roughly, causing the team on the highway to stumble, it even apply to the certain roadrunner trying to use his speed to flank him. Without stopping, the robot uses the other hand to swipe them away, successfully halting them off for some minutes.

"You think you will be safe being protected by the Loser-tics?" The voice once against boomed inside the robot. "No, I am sorry to disagree with you over that. But you are now coming with me criminals!"

The robot's right hand reaches forward to grab the four. They tried to run away from it as fast as their bodies could allow them, but they were captured except for one. The intellectual Edd tripped and avoided it, but his two friends and Nathan are captured.

"Somebody help me!" Eddy cried out as he struggles to get out of its' tight grip.

"NOT GOOD!" Ed does the same as Eddy.

"All of you, hold it right there!" The voice boomed, holding its occupied right hand over the wide gap on the shattered highway. "IF anyone of you tried to stop me, the criminals in my hand will become pancakes!"

This has become a difficult hostage situation. How will the heroes get out of this?

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy my story. I will be uploading next chapter soon. Later *transform into spirit-absorbing demon and ran off* **


End file.
